Happiness
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: The first Christmas Serena has without Darien is hard and feels alone where everyone has someone. She goes to the party the girls are throwing and ends up near Raye who has a plan up her sleeve. Her gift she hopes her princess would love. request fic


****

Arashi: This is a request for Darkangel048. I'll admit right off the bat I'm not that good when it comes to writing Yuri unless its het and yaoi no problem there. I just hope I'm doing my best. Just hope with time I can get a hang of it. I'm going to try do this fic in Serena's pov.

I don't own Sailor moon since it rightfully belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I just write for fun which means I don't make any money off writing fics.

Summary-The first Christmas Serena has without Darien is hard and feels alone where everyone has someone. She goes to the party the girls are throwing and ends up near Raye who has a plan up her sleeve. Her gift she hopes her princess would love.

* * *

Happiness

Love what a laugh if you tell me. I use to believe in love but thanks to my former boyfriend, Darien I now know it's not what it seems. I use to think its flowers and rainbows. No one ever told me of the pain it would cause. It would see weird for someone who knows me, Serena Tsukino talking about Love in sarcastic way.

I sigh glancing down on my bed at Luna sleeping with Artemis by her side. My lips twitch in a smile. Sure I feel jealous that everyone one I know has someone as their own or love. I couldn't help but wonder for the thousandth time why Darien decide to cheat on me. Did I do something wrong or to childish for his liking? What is it? These are questions I keep asking myself even though I don't know the answer.

Shaking my head I begin to get ready for the party the girls are throwing. I put on the Light blue color dress that would look white in the distance. I smile slightly placing on the necklace Raye given me for my birthday. A pink stone that borders to a light ruby color. I never ask her where she got it. I love it the first moment I saw it.

Darien didn't like it at all and told me many times to sell it or give it back. That's one of the main reasons why I begin to hate him. I could never do that to a special gift that's from one of my friends. All the girls in a way are like my sisters expect for a few expectations.

Raye and two of the outers, Amara and Michelle. I consider Michelle like an older sister and another Mother figure. While Amara. Similar to Michelle only differences I add best friend as well. Its hard for me to distinguish that. Raye I could never decide what part fits her in the family unit the girls made of including myself and of course the generals. Surprisingly enough Andrew join our ranks after Darien got kick out which made me laugh now I think about it.

I finish getting ready stop to pet Luna on top of the head before closing my door to the room. I walk down the stairs not even bother to check if any of my family are home. Probably not. Sammy is with his girlfriend house while our parents are most likely out on a date. I roll my eyes feeling the urge to snort how much Love makes people idiots. I can't believe I actually act like one even though I did love him. He broken me to an extent of not able to truly love. I'll try to have fun despite I don't feel happy this holiday season.

* * *

-Party-

I'll admit the party is fun though I always gaze out the window as the couples around me kiss or do couples things. I could feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around staring into violet color eyes. Raye's eyes I found myself drowning in their depths when I heard her asking me a question.

"Serena can you come with me?" She turns around walking out of the room. Curious of what she wants I follow quickly seeing no one will miss our absence.

I couldn't help notice Raye is beautiful. Her black hair shines under the moonlight. My mouth dries up, knees weaken. I blush darkly noticing my thoughts are heading. I duck my head feeling her finger under my chin. I close my eyes pushing back all the pain and guilt drifting in my soul.

"Serena look at me," She commands which I obey which surprise me then again at times I do obey her.

God her voice sounds rich and beautiful in my ears. She sighs shifting one foot to the other then pass me a decent size of box that begins to move. I blink in confusion wondering what's inside. I could see a shy smile touching her lips. I slowly open the box to find a pair of brown eyes follow by a muzzle that got me squeal with happiness.

I take out the puppy allowing the little one to lick my face. I give Raye a smile whispering, "Thank you Raye. I love him."

"What you going to call the little guy?" She ask curiously of the name for the pup in my arms.

I smile softly answering, "Pooka my little mischievous imp."

I cuddle the puppy who wags his tail loving his name. I watch amusement for in her violet eyes at the choice of name. she replies simply, "That is a good name for him. You aren't pining after Darien right?"

"No why?" I question feeling confuse.

"Good so I won't regret doing this then." I heard her reply unable to think or anything when her lips lands on mine.

I gasp feeling electricity flowing through my body. I could barely feel Pooka whine almost crush between us. Raye pulls back her eyes filled with love just for me. I heard one of the girls call out to us.

"About time!"

Sounds of agreement made me look at them. They didn't stare at us with disgust rather with amusement and happiness. I blush glad to have such great friends. I could hear Raye whisper in my ear. "Will you go out with me?"

I nod then verbally answer. "Yes."

"Good and I'm wanting to take care of you. I'll never let Darien hurt you ever again, Sere." Raye promise me.

"I know Raye." I respond feeling my heart beating again in my chest. The happiness that disappear finally comes back stronger then before.

* * *

**Arashi: I hope everyone likes it. I think some characters are ooc. Please read and review**


End file.
